Various ways of love
by Pikana
Summary: Pikabookshipping. Author/Smasher pairing. Don't like? Don't read. 35 sentences and 35 of Pikachu's ideas on how to be the perfect boyfriend. Results may vary and are not guarenteed.


Various ways of love

35 sentences of Pikabookshipping. Just one really sentence for each of the prompts. Special thanks to the dude who wrote the guide to being the perfect boyfriend. It's on some of the profiles here on FFN. In all honesty this should be in the Pikabookshipping saga but... meh.

I've been writing a lot of dark stuff lately and as a relaxer from exam study, here's something really fluffy. If you don't like Author/Smasher pairings then don't read or imagine it as your own favourite pairing.

I own nothing... if I did I would actually have a life. :P

* * *

**When she walks away from you mad **

**Follow her**

"Damn it Pikachu... you ate the power cords of my toaster again..." Pikana fumed as I followed her when she was storming off- even clueless Kirby knew it'd be only thirty seconds before she forgave me.

**When she stares at your mouth **

**Kiss her  
**  
"You have something there on your upper lip..." Pikana said as she jumped over King Dedede and stared at my face: don't blame me... it's not my fault that she's so kissable.

**When she pushes you or hits you **

**Grab her and don't let go**

"Stop tickling me... hahaha..." she laughed as she was assaulted by Nana and I: she did her best but I made sure she couldn't escape.  
**  
When she starts cussing at you **

**Kiss her and tell her you love her**

She cussed a lot, almost every hour -although more to Wario-, but regardless... she heard me say and show my love all too often.

**When she's quiet **

**Ask her whats wrong**

"You're never this silent... is something wro..." she just hugged me and cried in front of the cool Sheik, the tough Wolf and humble old me- something she usually didn't do- so I just patted her on the back and told her it would be okay.

**When she ignores you **

**Give her your attention**

"Hey Pikana... wanna see how many volts it takes for me to give Bowser before you start laughing?"

**When she pulls away **

**Pull her back**

"I... I don't think I'm good enough for you..." she was talking no sense of course, but with Samus' approving thumbs up in the background, I got the courage to tug her back.

**When you see her at her worst **

**Tell her she's beautiful**

"Don't listen to what Captain Falcon said; it doesn't matter how you look on the outside... you're beautiful enough on the inside."

**When you see her start crying **

**Just hold her and don't say a word**

Zelda shook her head as she saw me embrace her; I could hear the princess muttering about 'young love.'

**When you see her walking Sneak up and hug her waist from behind**

"Thanks Mr. Game and Watch... I really needed a hug and you always know where to find her."

**When she's scared **

**Protect her**

I could never understand how she mistook Luigi for a spider but if it got her to jump into my arms; I honestly didn't care.

**When she lays her head on your shoulder **

**Tilt her head up and kiss her**

I had to copy Mario when he did that to Peach... except I bet the princess' kisses weren't as chocolate soaked as Pikana's.

**When she steals your favorite hat **

**Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night**

I should be calling Red a traitor- handing my Pokeball over like that- but Pikana looked so cute when she was drooling in her sleep.

**When she teases you **

**Tease her back and make her laugh**

"And you should be in a straightjacket for that matter..." I said causing her to laugh and Lucas for to look plain confused.

**When she doesn't answer for a long time **

**Reassure her that everything is okay**

"Don't worry... Yoshi didn't hit me that hard..." I reassured her, patting her yellow paw and handing over her apple.

**When she looks at you with doubt **

**Back yourself up**

"Is it that completely unbelievable I beat up Ike for you... actually... don't answer that..." I sighed as she stared at me and put a raw piece of meat over my eye.

**When she says that she likes you **

**she really does more than you could understand**

"I love you more then the number of rabbits in Hyrule... haha... and you know that was copyrighted by Toon Link..."

**When she grabs at your hands **

**Hold hers and play with her fingers**

"You have blood in your fur again... smells like Ganondorf's..."

**When she bumps into you **

**bump into her back and make her laugh**

When I bumped into her, she laughed... but when Falco does; the chainsaw comes out.

**When she looks at you in your eyes **

**don't look away until she does**

She wins staring contests with the unblinkable Popo... yet she looks away all too quickly when I try: she's so cute when she's actually embarrassed.

**When she misses you **

**she's hurting inside**

I knew it was my fault that I vanished one day and left her worrying but its like what Jigglypuff comforted me with... I didn't have a choice.

**When you break her heart **

**the pain never really goes away**

I broke it once when I told her that I wasn't real... when I told her that she should move on: like with Lucario and Mewtwo... I won't make that mistake again.

**When she says its over **

**she still wants you to be hers**

She said it once to me as well... but Diddy Kong told me it was because she didn't actually want to say goodbye.

**Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.**

"Don't worry love, you had your siblings to attend to and I understand; besides... Master Hand foots the phone bill and he thinks Ness is using it."

**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her.**

He may not seem it, but Meta knight was a good friend: he woke me up every year on the 17th of July so I could do that to her.

**Treat her like she's all that matters to you.**

It's true... all the ketchup in the world couldn't make me stop caring for her... Pit even tried that once.

**Tease her and let her tease you back.**

"You're a twit sometimes you know..." Pikana laughed as she punched me in the shoulder- later Link and even Doctor Mario had to help me cover the bruise.

**Stay up all night with her when she's sick.**

No matter how many times Olimar and his pikmin offered, I insisted to be the one cleaning up the soup she drank three hours ago.

**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.**

Even DK thought this was nonsensical but I didn't care: if she wanted to watch a movie about time traveling motorcycles and card games in 3D, I would do it with her.

**Give her the world.**

R.O.B said that it was impossible: Pikana said it was natural and I kept giving her more of it every second she was with me.

**Let her wear your clothes.**

Snake caught me wearing her clothes once because she was bored... you don't even want to know what happened when it was vice versa but her bazooka was involved.

**When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.**

It was nearly impossible to get her down- save for the nasty flame on her fanfics- but when she was bored, a trip to the amusement park together never failed... even if Roy and the varia suit clad Samus set the place on fire two minutes after we arrived.

**Let her know she's important.**

"I don't care what they say... you're number one in my eyes and can do anything... so go pass your exams and show the world what amazing things you can offer!"

**Kiss her in the pouring rain.**

Sonic hated the rain and so did Pikana: however I loved the rain and could change Pikana's mind with a single action.

**When she runs up to you crying, **

**the first thing you say is; "Who's butt am I kicking?"**

Usually it was the other way round, so I didn't care if it was even Young Link- who was even in a different timeline- going down... when her tears started to flow somebody was going to go.

* * *

Right... Review for me and Pika-kun?

And don't bother with anything mean (grammar critique is fine) because we all already know I'm off my rocker.


End file.
